Season
January Kamigamo 200102 K6232.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kamigamo-jinja | Kamigamo-jinja Shrine Miyake 190103 8898.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Miyake-Hachiman | Miyake Hachiman-gu Shrine Himuro 200106 N4377.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Himuro-jinja | Himuro-jinja shrine Kasuga 200106 N4384.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kasugataisha_Museum | Kasugataisha Museum Sumiyoshi 190109 N4276.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Sumiyoshi | Sumiyoshi Taisha shrine Nanko 190109 N4318.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Osaka_Nanko | Osaka Nanko Car Ferry Gooujinja 190114 K9749.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Goou_Jinja | Goou Jinja Shrine Irie 190115 4433.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Irie_Jinja | Irie Jinja Shrine Nagaoka Tenmangu 190123 N4527.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Nagaoka_Tenman-gu | Nagaoka Tenman-gu Shrine / Pond Ryoanji_040124_015.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ryoanji | Ryoan-ji Temple Biwako_050126_045.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako | Biwa-ko (Lake Biwa) February Kinkakuji 031.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kinkaku-ji | Kinkaku-ji Temple Nigatsudo 190202 K1067.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Todai-ji_Nigatsu-do | Todai-ji Nigatsu-do Byodoin_040203_530.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Byodoin | Byodo-in Temple Kitano_050309_010.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kitano | Kitano Tenman-gu Shrine Kutsuki 190226 K1319.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kutsuki | R367 Kutsuki in the West Omi Katsuragawa 190226 N5156.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Katsuragawa_Kayabuki_no_Ie | Katsuragawa Kayabuki no Ie R307-Aito_180228_457.jpg |link=Template:Photo_East-Omi | R307 Aito in the East Omi March KuramaSpa 040303 724.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kurama_Spa | Kurama Spa Ishiyama 190304 N5470.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ishiyama-dera | Ishiyama-dera Temple Ishiyama 190304 N5522.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ishiyama-dera Flowers and Birds | Ishiyama-dera Flowers_and_Birds KBG 190308 N5978.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kyoto_Botanical_Garden_in_Spring | Kyoto Botanical Garden in Spring 180314_Hie_6626.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hie | Hie/Hiyoshi Taisha Shrine HeianJingo 020314 007.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Heian_Jingu | Heian Jingu Shrine Harukas 190319 K3111.jpg|link=Template:Photo_Abeno_Harukas | Abeno Harukas Ryoma-Street_7232.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ryoma-Street | The Ryoma Street at Fushimi Kizakura_6775.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kizakura-Gallery | Kizakura Kappa Gallery Teradaya_7122.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Terada-ya | Terada-ya Museum at Fushimi 180323_Myoonji_6886.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Myoon-ji | Myoon-ji Temple 180323_Minatogawa_7084.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Minato-gawa | Minato-gawa (The Minato River) Gekkeikan_7109.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gekkeikan-Museum | Gekkeikan Okura Sake Museum 180323_Chokenji_7392.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Choken-ji | Choken-ji Temple Arashiyama 100327 014.jpg |link=Template:Photo Arashiyama | Arashi-yama Gosho_180327_8054.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gosho | Gosho (Kyoto Gyoen National Garden) Kamogawa_180327_8328.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kamo-gawa | Kamo-gawa (The Kamo River) Tatsumi_180327_8554.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tatsumi | Tatsumi Daimyojin Shrine Tenjingawa_180328_8601.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tenjin-gawa | Tenjin-gawa (The Tenjin River) Biwako_180328_3079.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_the_South_in_Spring | Biwa-ko (Lake Biwa) the South Him8man_180328_3208.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Himure_Hachimangu | Himure Hachimangu Shrine April Hirano 120409 144.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hirano | Hirano Jinja Shrine / Festival of Cherry Blossoms / 2019 Daigoji 190402 N6170.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Daigo-ji | Daigo-ji Temple Byodoin 140407 N0012.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Byodoin_in_Spring | Byodoin in Spring Ninnaji 180410 9486.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ninna-ji_in_Spring | Ninna-ji Temple Biwako 110413 048.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_sakura | Biwa-ko (Lake Biwa) Sakura Himejijo 180412 N7363.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Himeji_Castle | Himeji Castle Keihoku 190412 N6687.jpg |link=Template:Photo_R162_Keihoku | R162 Keihoku Kuroda 190412 N6602.jpg |link=Template:Photo_R477_Kuroda | R477 Kuroda Miidera 110413 099.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Miidera | Mii-dera Temple Shimogamo 190519 K5408.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shimogamo-jinja | Shimogamo-Jinja Shrine Jonangu 190425 N7077.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Jonangu | Jonan-gu Shrine Kenkun 180427 0378.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kenkun-Jinja | Kenkun-Jinja Shrine PoT 190423 N6861.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Takara-ga-Ike | Takara-ga-Ike Catania-160430 B1865.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Catania | Catania Siracusa 16049 E0100.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Siracusa | Siracusa Ortigia 160429 G1821.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ortigia | Ortigia Taormina 160430 F0246.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Taormina | Taormina May Messina 160501 B2003.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Messina | Messina Palermo 160502 A0412.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Palermo | Palermo Monreale 160502 E2027.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Monreale | Monreale Napoli 160503 A2372.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Napoli | Napoli Roma 160504 C2563.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Roma | Roma Vatican 160504 C2534.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Vatican | Vatican Kajuji 180504 7815.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kaju-ji | Kaju-ji Atago 190506 K0471.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Atago | Atago Jinja Yokawa 190514 N0279.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hieizan_Yokawa | Hieizan Yokawa Horyuji 20180516 K8167.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Horyu-ji | Horyu-ji Yumedono 20180516 D1583.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Horyu-ji_Yumedono | Horyu-ji Yumedono Tajima 110518 2029.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tajima | Shirai Oomachi Fuji Park in Tajima Moon 190512 0231.jpg |link=Template:Photo_The_Moon | The Moon Samegai 180520 1984.jpg|link=Template:Photo_Samegai | Samegai Brook 150522 0796.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Brook | Brooks in Kifune/Ohara Rose 170523 1946.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Rose | Rose Garden in Hirakata Park Ukimido 190523 N0453.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ukimido | Ukimido BiwakoOhashi 190523 N0529.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_Ohashi_Bridge | Biwako Ohashi Bridge Hozanji 180525 C2202.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hozan-ji | Hozan-ji Shigi 180525 S8658.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Mount_Shigi | Mount Shigi Byodoin 190527 K2321.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Byodoin_in_Summer | Byodoin in Summer June Expo70 190603 N0686.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Expo70_Park | Expo ’70 Commemorative Park / Rose Park Kurama_011.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kurama | Kurama-dera Temple Umekoji_160606_008.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Umekoji | Kyoto Railway Museum at Umekoji Kuroshio_050612_062.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kuroshio_Market | Kuroshio Market in Wakayama Marina City Fujinomori 180614 2947.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Fujinomori | Fujinomori Shrine　/ Hydrangea Gokonomiya 180614 3159.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gokonomiya | Gokonomiya Shrine Yanagidani 190616 N 7849.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Yanagidani_Kannon | Yanagidani Kannon　/ Hydrangea Kofukuji 190623 N0885.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kofuku-ji_in_Summer_2019 | Kofuku-ji in Summer 2019 Toshodaiji 190623 N1040.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Toshodai-ji | Toshodai-ji Temple Shinsenen 180624 3420.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shinsen-en | Shinsen-en LAX 120625 A5018.jpg |link=Template:Photo_LAX | LAX LA 120623 B3831.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Los_Angeles | Los Angeles Wildwood Canyon 120621 A0530.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Wildwood_Canyon | Wildwood Canyon Griffith Observatory 120621 A0934.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Griffith_Observatory | Griffith Observatory SanDiegoBay 120622 1938.jpg |link=Template:Photo_San_Diego_Bay | San Diego Bay USA-Mexico Crossing 120622 A2109.jpg |link=Template:Photo_USA-Mexico_Crossing | USA-Mexico Crossing Tijuana 120622 B2220.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tijuana | Tijuana Hollywood 120623 C3868.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hollywood | Hollywood LAS 120625 A5106.jpg |link=Template:Photo_LAS | LAS LasVegas 120625 A6047-04.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Las_Vegas | Las Vegas Bellagio 120625-B5958-1.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Bellagio_Hotel_and_Casino | Bellagio Hotel and Casino Shigaraki 180629 3662.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shigaraki | Shigaraki SCCP 180629 4009.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shigaraki_Ceramic_Cultural_Park | Shigaraki Ceramic Cultural Park July Balloonflower 180709 A9390.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kameoka_Kikyo_no_Sato | Kikyo no Sato in Kameoka Kokushoji 180709 A9548.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kameoka_Kokusho-ji | Kokusho-ji in Kameoka Shinoha-jinja 180709 A9631.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kameoka_Shinoha-Jinja | Shinoha-Jinja in Kameoka KBG 20120708 A001.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kyoto_Botanical_Garden | Kyoto Botanical Garden Jeju 2010-07-10 219.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Jeju | Jeju Island Miyama 180713 4896.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Miyama | Miyama GionMatsuri 120714 0672.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gion_Festival | Gion Festival Maibara_090714_004.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Maibara | Samegai-juku in Maibara Hokkaido 040719 A134.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hokkaido | Hokkaido Nagasaki 020727 044.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Nagasaki | Nagasaki Biwako 180728 5012.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_summer | Biwako Tojinbo 180729 4496.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tojinbo | Tojinbo Kutsuki 190730 K5531.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kutsuki_in_Summer | R367 Kutsuki RV park in Takashima Okinawa 040725 254.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa | Okinawa August Okinawa 090802 9259.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_in_August | Okinawa in August Okinawa 090802 9213.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_Cape_Kyan | Okinawa Cape Kyan Okinawa 090803 0196.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_Cape_Maeda | Okinawa Cape Maeda Okinawa 090804 9533.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_Churaumi_Aquarium | Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium Okinawa 090804 9601.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_Shisa | Okinawa Shisa Okinawa 090802 9440.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_in_August_2 | Okinawa in August 2 Echizen 180803 397.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Echizen_Coast | Echizen Coast Ichijodani 180803 582.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ichijo-dani | Ichijo-dani Eiheiji 180803 9936.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Eihei-ji | Eihei-ji / Grounds Maizuru 190806 N1252.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Maizuru_Brick_Park | Maizuru Brick Park Michinoku 1011.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Michinoku | Michinoku Izu 3013.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Izu | Izu Miyama 190811 N1315.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Miyama_Kayabuki-no-Sato | Miyama Kayabuki-no-Sato Joganji 180813 6135.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Jogan-ji | Jogan-ji Temple Gomagi H 180815 6475.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gomagi_Hidari_Daimonji | Gomagi Hidari Daimonji Gomagi F 180815 6592.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gomagi_Funagata | Gomagi Funagata Gomagi T 180815 6730.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gomagi_Torii | Gomagi Torii-gata Gomagi D 180815 7679.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gomagi_Daimonji | Gomagi Daimonji Ginkakuji 180815 5131.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ginkakuji | Ginkaku-ji Temple LakeBiwaMuseum 190818 N1407.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Lake_Biwa_Museum | Lake Biwa Museum Toba Aquarium 070822 079.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Toba_Aquarium | Toba Aquarium Hashidate 100825 010.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ama-no-hashidate | Ama-no-hashidate Hiroshima 110826 N029.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Memorial_Cathedral_for_World_Peace | Memorial Cathedral for World_Peace Itsukushima 110826 S042.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Itsukushima-Jinja | Itsukushima Jinja Shima 080826 B059.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shima_Spain_Village | Shima Spain Village Nemichi 190827 N1472.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Nemichi_Jinja | Nemichi Jinja Shirakawago 190827 N1671.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shirakawa-go | Shirakawa go Hida 190828 K7689.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hida_Takayama | Hida Takayama Gero 190828 N1823.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gero_Spa | Gero Spa Gero 190829 K8513.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gero_Fuji | Gero Fuji Hichiso 190829 N1877.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hichiso_Precambrian_Museum | Hichiso Precambrian Museum Gifujo 190829 N1949.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gifu_Castle | Gifu Castle Sunflower 050827 A002.jpg |link=Template:Photo_A_Voyage_to_Kyushu | A Voyage to Kyushu Amakusa 050829 C052.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Amakusa | Amakusa Shimoda 050828 A006.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shimoda_Onsen | Shimoda Onsen Kurokawa 050830 B014.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kurokawa_Onsen | Kurokawa Onsen GuernseyFarm 050830 A004.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kuju_Guernsey_Farm | Kuju Guernsey Farm Izumo 170828 A1026.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Izumo | Izumo Taisha Matsue 170829 B2351.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Matsue | Matsue GeGeGe 170829 A2412.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Mizuki_Shigeru_Road | Mizuki Shigeru Road Togoko 170830 A1291.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Togoko | Togoko Hakuto 170830 A1582.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hakuto-Jinja | Hakuto Jinja TottoriSakyu 170830 A1631.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tottori_Sand_Dunes | Tottori Sand Dunes Onokoro 180828 8477.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Onokoro-jima_Jinja | Onokoro-jima Jinja Uzushio 20180828 B0287.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Naruto_Strait_Whirlpools | Naruto Strait Whirlpools OnarutoBridge 180828 A9159.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Onaruto_Bridge | Onaruto Bridge Takamatsu 180828 A9363.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Takamatsu | Takamatsu Matsuyama B0147.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Matsuyama | Matsuyama Shimanami 180829 0477.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shimanami_Kaido | Shimanami Kaido Koyasan 150831 1478.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Koyasan | Koyasan Kumano 180831 A1676.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kumano | Kumano OyamazakiVilla 190831 K9788.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Asahi_Beer_Oyamazaki_Villa_Museum_of_Art | Asahi Beer Oyamazaki Villa Museum of Art September GardenMuseumHiei 190901 N2247.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Garden_Museum_Hiei | Garden Museum Hiei UrashimaInari 180901 A2264.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Urashima_Inari | Urashima Inari Taiji 150901 1625.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Taiji | Taiji Hashigui 180901 2696.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hashiguiiwa_Rocks | Hashiguiiwa Rocks Shionomisaki 180901 B3019.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Cape_Shionomisaki | Cape Shionomisaki Kurashiki 030908 E011.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kurashiki | Kurashiki Onomichi 030908 A055.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Onomichi | Onomichi Hiroshima 030909 D005.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hiroshima | Hiroshima Wazuka 190911 K1485.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Wazuka | Wazuka Chionin 180911 A1804.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Chion-in | Chion-in Iwashimizu_DSC_3000.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Iwashimizu_Hachimangu | Iwashimizu Hachiman-gu Shrine Fuji 040915 008.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Fuji | Mt. Fuji Atsuta 180917 A2163.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Atsuta_Jingu | Atsuta Jingu Sagawa 190919 N2411.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Sagawa_Art_Museum | Sagawa Art Museum Higashi Honganji 190927 N2608.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Higashi_Honganji | Higashi Honganji October Daikakuji DSC02917.jpg |link=Template:Photo Daikaku-ji | Daikaku-ji Temple Mibudera DSC02999.jpg |link=Template:Photo Mibu-dera | Mibu-dera Temple Hashidate 191010 A2322.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ama-no-hashidate_Wine | Ama-no-hashidate Wine Ine 191010 A2521.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ine_Bay | Ine Bay Urashima 191010 A4415.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Urashima_Jinja | Urashima Jinja YamashiroSpa 191015 Sn9852.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Yamashiro-Spa | Yamashiro-Spa Kurumazaki KIMG2899.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kurumazaki-Jinja | Kurumazaki Jinja Nijojo KIMG2271.jpg |link=Template:Photo Nijo-jo | Nijo-jo Castle Kenninji KIMG3423.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kennin-ji | Kennin-ji Temple Izumo 071018 A100.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Izumo_in_October | Izumo Taisha in October KyotoCityZoo 101019 085.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kyoto_City_Zoo | Kyoto City Zoo La collina 190927 N2848.jpg |link=Template:Photo_La_Collina | La Collina in Omihachiman Mizunomori 071030 B245.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Mizunomori_Water_Botanical_Garden | Mizunomori Water Botanical Garden November Sasayama 161102 2503.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Sasayama | Sasayama Castle Ruins / 2019 Tstsuta 181103 N2605.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tatsuta-Jinja | Tatsuta Jinja Kumagashi 181103 K4840.jpg |link=Template:Photo_R168_Kumagashi | R168 Kumagashi 13Toge 181103 K4996.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Jusan_Toge | Jusan Toge Biwako 071108 139.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_in_Autumn | Biwako Kochidani181109 K5228.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kochidani | Kochidani Amida-ji Kochidani181109 K5305.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shino_in_Ohara | Shino in Ohara Ninnaji DSC 3521.jpg |link=Template:Photo Ninna-ji | Ninna-ji Temple Sunset 081111 N003.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Sunset | Sunset R162-Shuzan 181114 K5568.jpg |link=Template:Photo_R162_Shuzan | R162 Shuzan Kaido Iwato-Ochiba 181114 N2786.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Iwato_Ochiba_Jinja | Iwato Ochiba Jinja Kifune KIMG4875.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kifune | Kifune Shrine Kosanji 121114 4158.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kosan-ji | Kosan-ji Temple Eikando 111127 0551.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Eikan-do | Eikan-do Zenrin-ji Temple Byodoin 101115 055.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Byodoin_in_Autumn | Byodo-in Hieizan KIMG5274.jpg |link=Template:Photo Hieizan | Mt.Hiei Enryaku-ji Temple Central Area / Eisai / Honen-do Ohara 111121 S132.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ohara_Sanzen-in | Ohara Sanzen-in Temple Tenryuji 181121 6699.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tenryu-ji | Tenryu-ji Zen Temple Saga-Arashiyama 181121 6738.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Saga_Arashiyama | Saga Arashiyama Torokko-Saga 181121 6562.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Torokko_Saga | Torokko Train Saga Station Torokko-Kameoka 181121 6975.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Torokko_Kameoka | Torokko Train Kameoka Station Torokko-Hozukyo 181121 7064.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Torokko_Hozukyo | Torokko Train Hozu Valley Himukai-Daijingu 181124 7922.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Himukai_Daijingu | Himukai Daijingu Shrine Kasuga_KIMG5669.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kasuga | Kasuga Grand Shrine Kofukuji_KIMG5886.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kofuku-ji | Kofuku-ji Temple Shokokuji_111128_045.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shokokuji | Shokoku-ji Temple Yoshimine 1911124 K3359.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Yoshimine-dera | Yoshimine-dera Temple Shogunzuka 181124 A3456.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shogun-zuka | Shogun-zuka Seiryu-den Ksakoujin 181126 N3453.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kasakoujin | Kasayama Sanpou Koujinja Shirine Hasedera 181126 N3777.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hase-dera | Hase-dera Temple Ise 061129 N167.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ise | Ise Jingu Shrine Eigenji 031107 S151.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Eigen-ji | Eigen-ji Temple Ikkyuji 1911129 N3782.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ikkyuji | Ikkyu-ji Temple / Hojo December Azuchi 091202 017.jpg |link=Template:Photo Azuchi | Azuchi Castle Ruins Koryuji 1911204 N4133.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Koryu-ji | Koryu-ji Temple Uzumasa 1911204 N4005.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Uzumasa_Kinema_Street | Uzumasa Kinema Street Biwako 1911215 K5573.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_in_Winter | Biwako Yagyu 4590.jpg |link=Template:Photo Yagyu | Yagyu Village Chuguji KIMG6147.jpg |link=Template:Photo Chugu-ji | Chugu-ji Temple Back: Trip Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:TripCategory:Photo